All Around the World
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: A Czech tradition has Leo and April out in New York's winter throwing shoes at the house to see if the new year will find them single. Christmas-themed!


Leo hugs his coat closer to his chilly body, coaxing all possible warmth to stay inside instead of out in this prickling weather. He should be inside, beside a fire- preferably with a good book and a warm cup of tea, but of course he couldn't. Because he was Leonardo- and Leonardo was the 'go-to-guy' whenever you had something bizarre and in need of a responsible level-headed friend to be with you. April knew this by heart. Such is reason why one shivering mutant turtle was standing outside April's apartment while the girl struggles to kick off a single new sneaker.

Leo adjusts the kitchen mittens that he wishes were actual gloves, "April? Are you seriously still doing this?"

The girl- more bundled up than Leo was yet pinker in the face shouted a muffled, "Yes I am!"

Leo sighs, opting to lean down and aid his dearest sister in untying her laces- his fingers are numb and practically useless, but he wasn't a ninja for nothing. And plus, April couldn't pick up a sticky candy bar with those giant mittens of hers. Of course Leo has to help- because the sooner she was done with this time-consuming tradition from another country she read up online, the sooner he could back into the lair.

April thanks him, and he mutters a quick, "You're welcome,"

The girl holds her shoe in her hand, aiming at her window, "Is this good enough?"

Leo squints, and he shakes his head, but has to raise his voice over the persistent wind, "The shoe has to land back here- don't throw it far!"

April turns around, eyes near-shut from her hat and scarf combined, "Are you sure?"

Leo pulls himself closer, the jacket refusing to do its job, "I'm sure- you want to see what side the shoe lands on, right?"

April nods, and she goes back to aiming the shoe at her windowsill. The wind picks up, fighting with Leonardo's mask and warning him that it will only increase the temperature. The turtle wishes he could get out of its embrace- but it's darn twelve in the night and April isn't giving up on finding out whether or not she'll stay single for the next year.

Leo takes a step to her, and asks, "You do realize that this is just something the Czech women do for fun… right?"

April sends him a look- a look that if he weren't _this_ close to chattering teeth he would have taken heed of, but all April's word do is fly over his head, "I _have_ to know if I'll get a boyfriend this year or not Leo,"

Leo rolls his eyes, and mutters out loud, "There are two options always available. They've been pining for you _all_ year ya know."

April doesn't hear him- and she doesn't want to either. She takes her sneaker and with a horrible swing it goes flying out of her hand, flying, flying- they follow it visually until it bounces against the concrete wall. The wind blows it to the left, and Leo sighs when the wind sends it hurtling back to them.

Before April could get smacked in the face, the turtle snatches the shoe out of the air, and holds it to the girl, "Looking for this?"

April's quiet. And she gently collects the shoe. Leo pushes his hands into his pockets- grumpily finding out that there was nothing but cold air inside. April's voice is soft, "Was I just… rejected?"

Leo snaps his head to her, eye ridges wide as he recognizes the red in her face, "Who would reject _you_ April?"

She glares at the shoe with enough venom to melt snow- unluckily, Leo doesn't feel the heat of it when she shouts, "Stupid shoe! Doesn't even make sense,"

Leo can't help but crack a grin, "Might I try?"

April sends the shoe flying at him, and ninja reflexes has him collecting it and sending it right back at April's apartment building, "Look at it go!"

April squints, and they both witness the shoe bounce off the wall, and fall to the ground. The wind pauses as if to notice the moment, and April's grin is finally returning to her face, "Well Leo- looks like you get a boyfriend this year,"

Leo snaps his head to her, voice high, "Boyfriend?"

April giggles, hand covering her mouth and only hiding her voice, "Yep- the tradition says that those who throw the shoe- and it lands like _that _facing _them_, then they will get a boyfriend that same year."

Leo gives the shoe a hard look, "Well that's some darn good news,"

April laughs with him, and Leo rushes forward to retrieve the shoe. It doesn't take long- in fact, it takes five minutes- for a numb-handed ninja turtle to tie laces back on the closest thing he could call a true sister. And it's one shell of a challenge for that said sister to stand upright on one foot. Leo lets her lean on him, and in return she makes a soft promise, "I'll make you a cup of tea the minute we get back to the lair- or maybe hot chocolate if Mikey doesn't hog it all,"

Leo's sigh of relief is joy mingled with his gratitude, "_Yes-_ this is why I love you,"

April laughs again, and lets him haul a manhole cover up for her, "After you Milady,"

She jumps down with practiced ease, landing on her feet but wobbling when her first step is taken too quickly. Leo is behind her in a second, the manhole cover secure.

"So Leo, got any idea who's going to be your new boyfriend?" April sends him a wink that's pure mischief, "I'm sure Karai would _love_ to know being a girl and all that,"

Leo shakes his head, hands returning to his pockets, "Nah- the only available _guy_ for me is Casey- and we _both_ know he likes you," Leo adds as an afterthought, "So he can't possibly be my... mine."

April laughs, and clicks her tongue, "Ah-ah Leo! The Czech Tradition already claimed him for you!"

Leo laughs at her silly smile, and he responds breezily, "If you say so April, only time will tell,"

"By the way Leo, I'll totally ship Caseynardo from now on,"

The turtle makes an abrupt stop, eyes wide in comical amazement, "Casey-who now?"

April shrugs too innocently, "Your shipping name,"

It takes a second for Leo to process that, and at the end of that second, he shrugs and goes, "Meh- whatever works for people around the world oughta work for me too,"

"It does Leo… it always does…"

"You sound too confident about this."

"Who? Little Ol' me? I'm just happy my big brother is going to get some this New Year."

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that."

"Suit yourself- but I'm shipping you too harder than a-"

"Oh look the lair! Let's go before Mikey uses all the marshmallows,"

Their laughter echoes down the tunnels as they barrel towards their home, hearts lights and smiles bright when brother and sister find their way home.

* * *

_Author's Note: __So I did some researching, and found this beautiful piece of information. Something Czech women do around Christmas time. I hear they throw the shoe at their home, and if the heel faces the house when it lands, the woman will be single. Now I'm no expert, and I apologize if any offense is taken. _

_However, I took this beautiful little action and put it into a fanfiction. I hope it's enjoyed! As for the date? It's Christmas in July... XD_

_And yes, for those of you who know me- there just had to be a way for me to sneak Caseynardo into this. I like the idea of April and Leo being siblings who annoy each other- so I let that happen._


End file.
